The Moon Who Couldn't be Seen
by SedotanHijau
Summary: Katakan padaku, menyukai seseorang itu...apakah harus selalu terbalaskan? -absurd, First POV, typo(s), OOC, onesided!Petra and Rivaille.


_Katakan padaku..._

_Menyukai seseorang itu..._

_Apakah harus selalu terbalaskan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Moon who Couldn't be Seen**

[ Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama] Fanfic

K+

**First POV, Petra and Rivaille, OOC, Typo(s), Monologue**

_**Based on **__Mienai Tsuki__ lyric by Maiko Fujita_

_(__**Saran**__ : Dengarkanlah lagu tsb. sambil membaca cerita ini :D Lagunya benar-benar menyentuh hati. **Sangat**.)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**When I realized it, I was already waiting for your call**_

_**Until when will these days of shocking myself continue?**_

.

.

_**Lance Corporal Rivaille.**_

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?

Siapa yang tidak mengaguminya?

Siapa yang tidak menyukainya?

Seorang prajurit manusia terkuat.

_Humanity's Strongest Soldier_—mereka bilang.

Ya.

Aku tidak akan pernah memungkirinya.

Tidak. Akan. Pernah.

.

Sama seperti aku mengaguminya. Mengagumi figur tubuhnya yang cukup unik jika disandingkan dengan rekan-rekan kerja pria yang lain.

Surai raven yang mengkilap halus dengan poni belah tengah dan selalu tertata rapi, tulang rahang wajahnya yang maskulin, kedua mata silver yang kecil namun dapat membuat siapa saja mati rasa saat memandangnya, serta wajah yang tampan...melengkapi daftar alasan mengapa banyak orang-orang terutama para gadis-gadis tergila-gila padanya.

Aku tidak heran.

Karena aku adalah salah satu dari para gadis-gadis itu.

Ehem—_oke_, aku tidak tergila-gila dengannya, aku hanya mengaguminya...menyukainya...

Menyukai di satu sisi.

Karena ia tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan tentangnya.

Dan hei, itu tidak penting juga untuk seorang prajurit terkuat seperti dirinya, bukan? Ahahaha~

.

Aku mendapatkan banyak cibiran ringan yang iri dari teman-teman perempuan yang secabang denganku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa renyah sambil menjelaskan apa yang menjadi tujuan utama tugas yang membuat mereka iri.

Ya.

Tak disangka, pria yang kusukai memilihku untuk menjadi salah satu anggota skuad yang didirikannya dimana tujuan skuad baru ini adalah menjaga dan sekaligus '_membunuh'_ seorang prajurit baru bernama _Eren Jaeger_.

Yang tak lain adalah seorang manusia juga _seekor_ titan.

Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti apa yang dipikiran para petinggi _Recon Corps_ tentang rencana ini.

Mungkin memang benar jika _Eren_—bocah yang ternyata masih berumur lima belas tahun ini dapat membantu umat manusia dengan kekuatan titan.

Hanya saja...aku bahkan masih belum bisa untuk percaya mengenai 'mimpi' gila yang direncanakan.

Karena pada nyatanya, aku ingin percaya pada objek yang harus kujaga namun sayang insting alamiku memaksa untuk tetap tidak percaya padanya.

Dalam hal ini bolehkan kusebut bahwa aku harus tetap waspada pada apa yang akan terjadi?

Aku...takut.

Karena mungkin ini adalah permulaan untuk mendekatkan diriku pada kematian...

Hei...kenapa kau jadi pengecut, Petra?

.

.

_**The large crowd, the big intersection**_

_**The wind suddenly blew, I rearranged my hair**_

.

Ternyata...ketakutan itu entah mengapa terhapus dengan perasaan kagumku yang semakin tumbuh...semakin tumbuh untuk _semakin_ banyak memberikan benih pada rasa sukaku.

Melihat punggungmu yang selalu terpampang kokoh di depan sana...selalu membuat keberanianku meningkat hingga aku berani mengutuk tiap rasa cengengku sebagai seorang wanita.

Haa~

Corporal,

Kau memang hebat, ya?

Tanpa kusadari pun, kau telah membuat diri ini kuat meskipun kau tak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata manis dari kedua bibirmu.

Hanya dengan melihatmu, aku dapat belajar banyak hal.

Membiarkan pikiranku berkembang dengan sangat indah.

Berbunga seperti seorang gadis pada umumnya saat menyukai seseorang.

_Seandainya kita hidup di dalam dongeng yang lebih indah dan damai_

.

.

_**I was waiting for the green light**_

_**When on the other side I saw the person I missed the most**_

_**You and the person holding your hand**_

_**I suddenly hid myself. My body won't move, and I could only suppress it**_

.

.

Namun aku tahu, kau tak akan pernah mengetahui ini semua.

Selama aku tak mengatakannya padamu,

Selama aku masih memilih untuk menyukaimu dalam diam.

Kau tahu, _corporal_?

Betapa aku ingin mengatakan semua isi hatiku tentang dirimu.

Betapa aku ingin meluapkan kebahagiaanku disaat aku memikirkan semua yang menyangkut dirimu...

Tapi tetap...aku tidak bisa.

Setidaknya untuk _sekarang,_ aku belum dapat mengungkapkannya.

Melihat dunia kita yang masih begitu kejam untuk dibahagiakan,

Serta dirimu yang...

"_Eren, jangan sekalipun kau tertinggal dua kuda dibelakangku. Kau harus tetap berada tepat dalam jangkauanku. Mengerti?"_

"_Siap, corporal!"_

...yang sepertinya telah menemukan hal penting bagimu.

Hahaha~ ironi...

Aku tahu kau menganggap remaja ini penting karena ia adalah tanggung jawabmu.

Namun aku selalu bertanya-tanya pada akhirnya,

_Mengapa kau memilihnya?_

_Mengapa kau mengambil tanggung jawab terhadapnya?_

_Mengapa kau mengatakan hanya kau yang pantas untuk mengurusinya?_

_Bukankah masih banyak anggota lain yang..._

Ah ya, aku sepertinya hampir lupa.

—_Karena kau adalah prajurit terkuat._

Hmph—hahaha...ternyata aku memiliki rasa iri juga.

Rasa iri yang kekanak-kanakkan.  
Haa~

Yah mungkin seperti inilah rasanya...

Menyukai seseorang.

Dan itu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

_**I don't even remember any of the people that passed me **_

_**but why did I know it was you**_

.

.

Bagaimanapun aku ingin menepis jauh perasaan ini.

Bagaimanapun aku ingin menyudahi rasa sukaku,

Mengakhiri rasa yang sebenarnya selalu menyiksaku disaat melihatmu...

Seperti sekarang ini.

Memandangimu berbicara dengan objek yang menjadi tanggung jawab skuad kami.

Tidak...aku tidak iri ataupun cemburu.

Karena aku tahu alasan dibalik ucapan-ucapanmu itu.

Aku tahu.

_**Aku mengerti**_.

.

Meski aku tetap harus mengutarakan betapa rasa takut menghantui seluruh raga tubuhku saat ini...

Menghantui tiap-tiap ruas jiwaku...

"_Corporal, lebih baik kita berganti menggunakan 3D Maneuver Gear sekarang!"_

"_Ayo kita habisi dia, corporal!"_

"_Ini tugas kita, bukan?!"_

"_Corporal!"_

"_Corporal, tolong berikan perintahmu!"_

Teror.

Suaraku benar-benar meneror.

Karena memang seperti yang pernah kubilang bahwa aku mungkin membuat mereka yang mengagumi pria raven itu iri, namun sadarkah mereka bahwa _aku_ _telah membiarkan_ dia mengumpankanku pada kematian?

Meski itu tidak terucap, meski itu tidak secara langsung terpikirkan.

Karena pada akhirnya, aku merasa terhormat dan sangat senang dapat berbagi keseharianku dengannya.

Bahkan hingga aku lupa akan ketakutanku.

Aku bodoh, ya?

.

.

_**Somewhere, I was probably expecting something. **_

_**But you taught it to me. I will move on.**_

.

.

_Menjadikan harapanku akan dirimu._

_Membuat diri ini berkali-kali untuk mengerti._

_Namun aku mendapatkan yang lebih berharga._

_Kau memberikan semua yang membuat diri ini mengerti._

_Membuat diri ini terus melangkah._

_Mengingat tiap-tiap saat dan momen indah kita semua._

Senyuman pagi hari disaat sarapan,

Lelucon-lelucon ringan yang dilontarkan Erd dan Gunther...

Auruo yang berusaha mengikuti tiap gerak-gerikmu dan hal itu selalu membuatku harus turun tangan menghentikannya.

Dan ekspresi wajahmu yang perlahan melembut ketika melihat kami...terutama saat _melihat_ anggota baru dari skuad kita.

Kau mungkin memang tertarik dengannya, ya, _corporal_?

Apakah ia mengingatkan dengan dirimu di masa lalu?

Seperti seorang kakak yang peduli terhadap adiknya meski sifatmu yang unik itu tidak dapat membuat orang-orang berpikir seperti apa yang kupikirkan. Hahahaha~

.

.

_**But it's painful **_

_**I don't know how to forget.**_

_**Whenever I think about you, my body won't move my heart beats **_

_**faster, my chest hurts **_

_**and I could only suppress it**_

.

.

Seketika, seluruh kenangan tentang kita semua teringat...

Semua tentang keseharian kita yang terbilang damai itu berputar kembali dengan _sempurna_ di dalam pikiranku.

Dan hal ini mengingatkanku pada suatu hal.

_Ada yang pernah mengatakan bahwa sebelum kita benar-benar mati, maka kita akan mengingat semua tentang kehidupan kita._

Ah...menyeramkan.

Tidak mungkin...

Aku tidak ingin mati.

Aku tidak ingin berhenti bernafas.

Aku tidak ingin...berpisah darimu...

"PETRA! Kau harus melakukannya seka—UWAAAGH!"

Suaraku tercekat. Membiarkan semua inderaku yang tersisa melakukan ekspresi terkejut mereka terhadap apa yang baru saja kusaksikan.

Menyaksikan satu persatu temanku...

T-tidak!

Aku tidak ingin mati!

Ti-tidak!

Tolong!

Jauhkan aku dari makhluk menyeramkan ini!

Bangunkan aku dari tidurku!

_Corporal!_

_Corporal!_

_Rivaille!_

"_Aku percaya padamu, Petra."_

Inilah hal yang kulupakan.

Hal terpenting dalam hidupku, yang kulupakan dan baru kuingat disaat seperti ini.

Disaat teror, horor, teriakan tertundaku yang sudah berada di depan mata.

Detik-detik aku menantikan tanganku di tautkan pada kematian.

Sakit.

Sangat **sakit**.

Aku masih ingin menganggap ini mimpi.

Tolong...

Aku takut untuk mati.

**Ternyata aku takut untuk mati**.

.

Ia datang mendekat padaku...

Titan yang tidak diundang keberadaannya...

Tidak ada yang berhasil mengalahkannya.

Ketiga temanku...

Ketiga teman yang dipilih langsung oleh orang yang kusukai...

Mereka telah mati.

Dan sekarang...

"_Aku menyukaimu...corporal."_

"_...kau mengatakan sesuatu, Petra?"_

"_A-ah ti-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, corporal! Ahaha-hahaha..."_

...aku malah berharap sesuatu yang sudah pasti tidak akan terwujud.

.

.

_**I tried forgetting, but still I missed you but the person you **_

_**are smiling to now is not me**_

.

.

Tubuhku...mati rasa.

Sial...

Benar-benar susah sekali memasok oksigen ke...eh?

Bahkan aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan tulang-tulang di tubuh ini...

Sudah hancur, ya?

...tapi setidaknya aku telah berusaha untuk mengulur waktu...membiarkan remaja itu untuk pergi dari maut.

Karena aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk percaya pada skuad ini.

Mempercayakan semuanya pada kami yang...ternyata tidak dapat memenuhi janji pada pemimpin tim ini.

Ia yang telah pergi dari barisan awal untuk tugasnya yang lain beberapa saat yang lalu...pasti mengerti apa keputusannya saat menitipkan _Eren_ pada kami berempat.

.

Ukh...pandanganku...pendengaranku...lumpuh...

Namun kulitku masih dapat merasakan rasa hangat yang mengalir dari kedua ujung mata...

Bersusah payah untuk keluar dan mengalir ke arah dahiku.

Sepertinya...aku tidak perlu lagi menanyakan seperti apa aku akan mati, seperti apa ragaku telah terbentuk sekarang.

_Bodoh._

Disaat seperti ini...seharusnya aku sudah tidak bernafas lagi.

Namun mengapa aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhku ini?

Mati rasa memang menyelimuti...hanya saja hatiku tidak _mati rasa_.

Perasaan ini masih bekerja seperti biasa.

Mengingat semua yang kusebut sebagai untaian memori.

Aku...

Jika kuingat, sejak kapan aku menyukaimu, ya?

Sejak kapan aku membangun perasaanku ini untukmu?

Kau tak tahu isi hatiku,

Namun ironisnya aku hampir bisa menebak apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya.

Aku tahu.

Aku mengerti.

Karena tanpa kusadari, jiwa dan tubuhku juga ikut menyukai semua tentangmu. Tanpa harus mengingat, aku hafal betul semua mengenai dirimu.

Seorang _Corporal Rivaille_.

Seorang pria yang kusukai dan kucintai.

Seorang prajurit yang tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kematian para teman-temannya.

Karena sekali lagi...

**Aku mengerti**.

Dan aku percaya padamu.

Semua keputusanmu...bahkan mungkin kau tahu tentang kematian ini?

.

.

_**I looked up to the sky and the moon and stars were Clouds covered everything**_

_**And I could not be seen from the other side**_

.

.

_**Rivaille**,_

_Jangan menyesali kematian kami._

_Kau yang mengatakan bahwa kita harus memilih dan berusaha untuk tidak menyesal dengan pilihan yang dipilih._

_Aku tidak menyesal._

**_Aku pun tidak ingin kau menyesal._**

_Kematian kami, kematianku, semuanya adalah skenario kekejaman dunia ini._

**_Kau tidak salah dan kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah._**

_Aku mengerti._

**_Bahkan jika harus mengorbankan nafas ini,_**

**_Aku percaya padamu_**

_Sebagai seorang prajurit terhadap kaptennya_

_dan_

_sebagai seorang gadis yang mencintai orang yang disukainya._

_Terima kasih_

_Untuk semuanya, untuk dunia kita, dan dirimu yang bersedia untuk kucintai._

_Meski pada akhirnya pun kau tak tahu isi perasaanku._

_Tak apa..._

_Ini bukan apa-apa dibanding pengorbananmu terhadap mereka yang selalu membuatmu harus membuat 'topeng' muka datar itu_

_Terhadap tanggung jawab yang selalu kau tanggung dan tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh karenanya._

_Aku kagum, menyukai, dan mencintaimu apa adanya._

_Karena_

_Kau adalah_

_Corporal Rivaille,_

**_Pria yang dicintai oleh Petra Rall._**

.

.

Aku tidak terlihat.

Aku tidak terlihat karena terlebih dahulu menutup mata.

Awan menghalangi sinar bulan yang kusukai.

_Hei,_

_Katakan padaku..._

_Menyukai seseorang itu tidak harus terbalaskan, kan?_

_Karena kau tahu alasannya._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**.tamat.  
**

* * *

**A/N : **halo :'D author gak akan ngomong banyak2 karena sebenarnya ia masih dalam masa hiatus panjang.

Cerita ini apresiasi author untuk lagu **_Mienai Tsuki by Maiko Fujita_ **yang author tahu lagunya dari **pena biru muda**:') (terima kasih, mat x'D)

Lagu dan liriknya benar-benar menyentuh hati, jadi author memberanikan diri untuk menulis fic berdasarkan liriknya.

Author juga nge-fans dengan Petra, jadi hal ini juga menjadi satu alasan untuk menulis cerita ini dengan shipnya.

Maaf yang menjadi 'korban' author karena cerita gak jelas macam ini hahahaha! tapi terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca :)

Untuk yang akan review ataupun _silent reader_, author ucapkan terima kasih ^^

.

have a nice day, guys~


End file.
